


Lancio dopo lancio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multipairing e multishipping su BeyBlade.





	1. Chapter 1

Lancio dopo lancio

  


  


Leggero What if. Takao/Kei/Yuri BROTP. Forse leggero shonen-ai.

  


Cap.1 Lo salveremo

  


Takao si sedette accanto a Kei e lo guardò in viso, gli occhi socchiusi.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

Kei incassò il capo tra le spalle, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Stavo ripensando al monastero” sussurrò roco.

Takao si sporse in avanti e gli prese la mano nella propria, avvertì un peso sulle spalle e le piegò in avanti, il collo gli doleva.

“Ora sei fuori da quel posto. Sei con noi, i tuoi amici, la tua squadra” sussurrò.

< Quanto odio suo nonno per averlo rinchiuso in quel posto. Non pensavo di poter provare emozioni così negative > pensò.

“Yuri, però, è ancora lì” rispose roco Kei.

“Salveremo anche lui” promise Takao.

  


[109].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ug7EM7_goE.

Leggero What if.

  


Cap. 2 La sconfitta di Kei

  


_Kei allungò la mano, mentre sprofondava nell’acqua densa._

_Intravedeva la figura di Brooklyn, una serie di piume candide precipitarono sulla superficie._

  


_Il bambino strinse i pugni contro il petto. Osservò la bara di legno lucido, color nero notte, sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi vitrei. La pioggia cadeva tutt’intorno, scivolava sulla bara e ticchettava sui diversi ombrelli scuri delle persone presenti al cimitero._

“ _Mamma” gemette Kei._

  


Kei gettò indietro la testa, il suo corpo non rispondeva.

La luce del beat-power di Dranzer si spense. 

Il giovane, dagli occhi color ametista spenti e ingrigiti, crollò esanime a terra, i capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Brooklyn sorrise.

  


[105].  
  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFP0b9_Tqyw.

Kei/Rei.

  


Cap.3 Secondo appuntamento

  


Kei si strinse la sciarpa candida intorno al collo, si sfilò le cuffie e infilò l’mp3 nella giacca verde che indossava, all’altezza del taschino c’era il simbolo del suo college.

Rei corse fino a lui, aveva il fiato e il codino gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“S-scusa il ritardo…” esalò, cercando di regolare il respiro.

Kei lo sentì ansimare e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei in ritardo già al secondo appuntamento?” chiese.

Rei arrossì.

“Beh, non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da un gatto troppo cresciuto” lo punzecchiò Kei, ghignando.

< La ‘mia’ tigre > pensò.

  


[105].

  



	2. Cap.4 e Cap.5

Max/Takao.

 

Cap.4 Ketchup

 

Max leccò la guancia di Takao, che avvampò, deglutendo.

Max ghignò, grattandosi la guancia.

“C-che… diamine…” esalò Takao. Indietreggiò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare il suo codino di capelli blu. Strinse con più foga il panino che teneva in mano, lasciando le impronte delle dita sul pane unto, qualche frammento di hamburger era finito per terra.

“Avevi del ketchup sulla guancia” spiegò Max.

Takao si calò la visiera del cappellino sul viso.

“Potevi darmi un fazzolettino, invece di fare così” borbottò, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Tutto è più buono con del ketchup, anche tu” rispose Max. Gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò.

 

[103].

 

“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 5) A decide di confessare a B i suoi sentimenti la notte della Vigilia, ma poi lo vede baciare C…

Takao/Kai oneside; Kai/Yuri.

 

Cap.5 Vigilia imperfetta

 

< Non avrei dovuto aspettare proprio la notte della Vigilia per dichiararmi, ma non riuscivo mai a trovare un momento adeguato > rifletté Takao. Osservò fuori dalla finestra i fiocchi di neve che cadevano e scosse il capo, serrando un pugno.

< Devo farmi forza > s’incoraggiò. Superò l’albero di Natale che brillava di luci blu e verdi, decorato da palle di Natale trasparenti. Aprì la porta e impallidì, trovando Kai premuto contro il muro da Yuri, che lo baciava appassionatamente.

I suoi occhi sgranati si arrossarono, mentre indietreggiava con aria sconvolta. Corse via, illuminato dalla luce delle decorazioni natalizie.

 

[100].


End file.
